MagiCats: Hoofdstuk 31 t/m 40
MagiCats is een verhaal van Morgenpoot, dat zich afspeelt in de magische kattenstad Neonpolis. Deze pagina bevat hoofdstuk 31 tot en met 40. Wat vooraf ging Hoofdstuk 21 t/m 30 Na de gruwelijke verminking van Light, is Moon gedwongen om de stad uit te vluchten. Twee katten lijken al genoeg om zich over te ontfermen, maar het lot beslist anders. Hoofdstuk 31 ‘Eh… tja. Lang verhaal. Geen tijd voor nu’, mompel ik en duw Blue en Star de bosjes in. ‘Tot kijk hé!’ miauw ik over mijn schouder. In een fractie van een seconde staat Silver weer voor mijn neus. ‘Alsjeblieft, ik wil het weten!’ roept ze smekend. ‘We gaan de Zwartgeklauwden tegenhouden’, zucht ik geërgerd. ‘Als je een beetje aardig bent dan hou je het geheim en vertel je het niet aan het Stadsbestuur.’ ‘Ik kán het niet eens aan het Stadsbestuur vertellen’, glimlacht ze met twinkelende ogen. Blue wurmt zich uit de bosjes en schudt de blaadjes uit zijn vacht. ‘Waarom dan?’ vraagt hij op zijn hoede. ‘Omdat ik met jullie meega!’ verklaart Silver alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld is. ‘Grote goden, ik neem aan dat je een grapje maakt?!’ vloekt Charly. ‘Mee met die drie sukkels? Als je meegaat dan kom je nooit meer terug!’ Silver slaakt een diepe zucht. ‘Je hoeft niet zo bezorgd te zijn. Binnen de kortste keren ben ik er weer en dan kan jij mooi gaan vertellen dat je zus de Zwartgeklauwden heeft verslagen.’ Ik sta versteld van haar koppigheid, en Charly kijkt me aan. ‘En jullie dan? Willen jullie soms dat ze gevaar loopt? Als ze sterft dan is dat jullie schuld!’ De zilvergrijze poes rolt met haar ogen en gaat tegenover haar broer staan. ‘Luister, ik ben geen kitten meer. Ik kan mezelf prima redden, en bovendien hebben jullie weer een mond minder te voeden als ik wegga. Zeg niks tegen het familiehoofd of het Stadsbestuur, begrepen?’ ‘Maar…’ protesteert de grijze kater. ‘Geen gemaar. Heb je het begrepen?’ herhaalt Silver. Na een ogenblik slaakt Charly een zucht. ‘Jaja. Begrepen.’ Wat bezorgder voegt hij eraan toe: ‘Doe je wel voorzichtig?’ Silvers snorharen trillen van enthousiasme. ‘Tuurlijk doe ik voorzichtig. En met Moon in de buurt, overkomt me niks’, zegt ze op plagende toon. Ik voel me warm worden achter mijn oren en opa Star reageert verbaasd: ‘Kennen jullie elkaar?’ ‘Leg ik onderweg wel uit’, mompel ik, in gedachten verzonken. Blue wenkt ons met zijn staart en na het miauwen van een afscheidsgroet, voegen Silver en Star zich bij hem. Ik wil net ook naar mijn reisgenoten toegaan, als Charly me tegenhoud met zijn voorpoot. ‘Alsjeblieft, breng haar veilig thuis.’ Ongemakkelijk knik ik en loop ik weg, me bewust van Charly’s ogen die in mijn rug priemen. Onze reis is nu echt begonnen! Hoofdstuk 32 Ik beef over mijn hele lichaam terwijl ik de groep door de bossen leidt. Blue snuift de geur op en kijk verbaasd om zich heen. ‘Huh? Wat ruik ik?’ Star snuift de lucht op en hij grijnst. ‘Dat zijn de geurmarkeringen van Neonpolis! We zijn bijna de stad uit!’ Ik kijk mijn opa opgewonden aan. ‘Wauw, ik ben nog nooit over de grens geweest. En jij?’ Hij knippert met zijn ogen en een schaduw glijdt over zijn gezicht. ‘Ik wel, toen ik nog een jonge kater was. Er hadden enorme bosbranden gewoed en bijna alle prooi was verdwenen, dus we werden gedwongen om buiten de grenzen te jagen. En zelfs wanneer we dat deden was er meestal niet genoeg te eten voor iedereen. Ik heb in die paar seizoenen meer kittens zien sterven dan in alle zonnerondes daarna.’ Silver kijkt hem met grote ogen aan. ‘Ik heb ook van de bosbranden gehoord, mijn grootouders vertelden me er weleens over. Sinds die keer zijn er bij ons Brandwachters opgesteld. Zodra er brand is, waarschuwen ze de Rain-familie. Die blust dan het vuur.’ ‘Handig’, miauwt Blue onder de indruk. Ik ruik dat de grens steeds dichterbij komt. ‘We zijn er bijna…’ mompel ik. Een beweging trekt mijn aandacht en ik ga iets langzamer lopen. ‘Wat is er, Moon?’ vraagt opa Star op zijn hoede. ‘Eh… ik moet even mijn behoefte doen’, stotter ik. ‘Lopen jullie maar door. Ik haal jullie wel in.’ Blue knikt en ik blijf achter, terwijl ik om me heen kijk. Geluidloos trippelt een kat mijn richting op. ‘Ura!’ miauw ik verrast. De blauwe poes gebaart dat ik met haar mee moet lopen. ‘De eerste stap is gezet,’ mompelt ze, ‘je bent straks over de grens. Ik en de andere goden zullen je leiden, je hoeft ons alleen maar te volgen.’ Zonder verder nog iets te zeggen rennen we terug naar de groep. Hoofdstuk 33 We houden pauze bij een klein riviertje. Pjotr is er ook, hij rent vrolijk rond terwijl Ura en Vera een oogje op hem houden. Blue en opa Star zijn gaan jagen. Silver zit naast de rivier en staart doelloos naar haar eigen spiegelbeeld. Ik zie dat ze ergens mee zit, maar ik weet niet of ik haar durf te vragen wat dat is. Uiteindelijk overwin ik mijn twijfels en ga naast haar zitten. ‘En, hoe gaat het?’ vraag ik opgewekt. ‘Goed’, antwoordt ze zonder op te kijken. ‘Kijk me aan’, fluister ik zachtjes en we hebben plotseling oogcontact. Ik zie die groengele ogen, waar sterren in twinkelen. Ik krijg het opeens koud en dan weer warm tegelijk en wend snel mijn kop af. Star komt terug met een ekster in zijn bek. Terwijl hij honderduit verteld over zijn supergoed gerichte wervelwind, die de vogel precies raakte, komt ook Blue aanlopen. Hij heeft twee musjes gevangen en schept ook op over zijn vangsten. Het gesprek begint mij te vervelen en ik slenter weg. ‘Moon!’ miauwt Silver en rent achter me aan. Verbaasd kijk ik over mijn schouder, ik had niet verwacht dat ze nog met me zou willen praten na wat er net gebeurd was. ‘Het spijt me’, mompel ik. ‘Ik weet dat ik dat nooit had moeten zeggen. Ik-ik wil je niet in de problemen brengen.’ Ik verwacht dat ze me zal toeknikken, maar Silver geeft me een lik over mijn oor! ‘Wat boeien die regels ons?!’ miauwt ze demonstratief. ‘We zijn dan wel van verschillende Dynastieën, maar maakt dat wat uit?’ Ik kijk haar een beetje verlegen aan. ‘Nou… eh… eigenlijk wel, weet je. Die regel is wel de basis van Neonpolis. Iedereen die de fout had gemaakt om hem te overtreden is er slecht vanaf gekomen, de kittens werden gedood en de twee minnaars verbannen.’ Silvers ogen glanzen. ‘Ze maakten geen fout, Moon, ze deden het enige juiste. We moeten niet de regels volgen, maar ons hart.’ Ik krijg een brok in mijn keel. ‘Ik…’ De woorden blijven steken en ik laat mijn kop hangen. ‘Het kan gewoon verkeerd uitpakken, niet alleen voor ons, maar ook voor iedereen in onze omgeving. Wanneer het Stadsbestuur erachter komt zullen onze families voor schut staan.’ ‘Dan staan ze dat maar!’ blijft ze koppig volhouden. ‘Zij zouden hetzelfde doen als ze in onze poten hadden gestaan.’ Dat weet ik zo net nog niet. Ik kan me nauwelijks voorstellen dat mijn vader zoiets ook maar zou overwegen. En dan mijn moeder, die me al zo vaak heeft verteld dat haar loyaliteit aan de Lightnings alle grenzen oversteeg. Zelfs haar liefde voor mij. En bovendien, als ze me nu zouden pakken, was er nog een kans dat ik ermee weg zou komen. Als het Stadsbestuur mijn verhaal over het gevecht zou geloven, hoe Light me had uitgedaagd en hoe ik mezelf enkel verdedigde… dan zouden ze me laten gaan. Maar wat wanneer daar de beschuldiging van een verboden liefde bij zou komen? Hoofdstuk 34 Mijn poten doen pijn en mijn vleugels hangen slap langs mijn lijf. Ik ben moe, net zoals mijn reisgenoten. Maar ik weet dat rusten fataal uit kan pakken, want Vera heeft me verteld dat we er bijna zijn. ‘Ik val om van de dorst!’ klaagt Blue. ‘Wanneer we een beekje zien, dan storm ik ernaar…’ Hij is nog niet eens uitgepraat als hij wegrent. Silver en Star volgen hem op de voet, maar ik kijk eerst behoedzaam om me heen voordat ook ik mijn dorst ga lessen. Blue, Silver en Spark staan op de oever van een kleine rivier. Ik wurm me tussen het riet door en plons mijn kop in het water. Als een gulzige vos slurp ik alles naar binnen. ‘Volgens mij komt deze uit in het Kristallen Meer’, miauwt opa Star. ‘Stel dat we verdwalen, dan kunnen we altijd de rivier nog volgen.’ De kans dat we verdwalen is klein, tenslotte leiden de goden mij naar mijn bestemming, maar toch stelt het me gerust. Star is oud en wijs, hij zal het wel weten. Blue slaakt een zucht van verlichting en zegt: ‘Ik zou willen dat ik een Rain-kat was! Dan kon ik de hele tijd mijn eigen drinkwater tevoorschijn toveren.’ Ik ben het daar wel mee eens en spin geamuseerd. ‘Jullie moeten door’, kraakt Juro, zijn stem neutraal als altijd. Soms lijkt het wel alsof de natuurgod geen emoties kent, maar hij is dan ook een kat met eeuwenlange levenservaring. Hij zal nergens meer van versteld staan, hij heeft tenslotte bijna alles al weleens meegemaakt. ‘Kom, we vertrekken weer’, miauw ik weinig enthousiast. ‘Nu al?’ gromt Blue vol ergernis. ‘Wat is er met jou aan de poot? Altijd haast, nooit even rust, altijd gespannen. Doe eens rustig.’ Demonstratief begon hij weer te drinken. Ik slaak een diepe zucht en sluip op de grijze kater af. Nu ben ik zo dichtbij dat ik hem kan aanraken, en ik duw zijn kop in het water. Luchtbelletjes stijgen naar boven en ik laat mijn vriend los. Proestend wendt hij zich tot mij. ‘En nou pak ik jou!’ roept hij uit en duwt me het water in. Geamuseerd grauwend klauter ik de kant op. Opa Star heeft Blue nu het water in geduwd, en de grijze kater komt boven. Een waterlelie zit op zijn kop en onwillekeurig moet ik lachen. Hoe vermoeiend, of lang, of saai de reis ook mag zijn, deze momenten zal ik nooit meer vergeten. Nooit meer. Hoofdstuk 35 ‘Jullie zijn er bijna’, klinkt de krakende stem van Juro. Ik kijk hem vol angst aan, angst die veroorzaakt wordt door onwetendheid. Wat gaan we daar aantreffen? ‘We zijn er bijna’, geef ik zijn boodschap aan mijn reisgenoten door. Stars ogen schitteren, terwijl Blue zijn vleugels gespannen tegen zich aan drukt. En Silver? Silver lijkt het niet eens te horen, ze is diep in gedachten verzonken. Hoe moet dat ooit, wanneer we terug zijn in Neonpolis? Silver en ik zijn elkaar als minnaars gaan zien. Stel dat ze zwanger raakt? Worden de kittens dan gedood, worden wij verdreven? Ik weet het niet. In ieder geval besef ik dat alles anders zal worden zodra we terug zullen keren in de stad… ….als we ooit terug zullen keren. Opeens ben ik niet meer zo zeker van mijn overwinning. Ja, oké, ik heb de krachten van het licht. Ja, oké, de goden zijn met mij. Maar wat heb ik aan lichtkrachten als ik niet weet hoe ik ze moet beheersen? Het enige wat ik tot nu toe heb gebruikt zijn lichtstralen, zogenaamde “lasers” dus, en dat ging… niet zo goed. Compleet fout, eigenlijk. Juro heeft me verteld dat ik nog zoveel meer kan: onzichtbaar worden, het beheersen van de tegenpool van licht, duister dus… kijk, als ik nou wist hoe dat allemaal werkte, had ik nog wel een kleine kans. En wat heb ik aan goden die niet eens meer in de echte wereld kunnen komen? Ze kunnen enkel toekijken en me aanmoedigen, aanmoedigingen die alleen ik kan horen. Iedereen denkt altijd maar dat de goden de oplossing zijn tot alles, maar volgens mij valt die macht die ze zouden hebben reuze mee. De verhalenvertellers hebben er gewoon steeds een schepje bovenop gedaan. Ik zwiep onrustig met mijn staart. Waarom moeten die twijfels toch altijd vlak voor de uiteindelijke confrontatie komen? Ik ben hun leider! Als ik zenuwen toon, dan verliezen zij de moed. Ik moet kalm blijven… anders kan dat ons de kop kosten. ‘Gaat het?’ vraagt Star zacht. Zo vastberaden mogelijk antwoord ik: ‘Ja, het gaat. Het gaat super.’ Ik hoop dat het er overtuigder uitkomt dan dat ik me nu voel. Juro knippert met zijn ogen en gebaart naar achteren. Ik ren op hem af, mijn hart bonst in mijn keel als ik bedenk dat het straks aan mij is. Aan mij om de Zwartgeklauwden te verslaan. We staan op de rand van een holte. En beneden zie ik, in de rotswand, een ingang. Er staat een kat op wacht, nietsvermoedend trekt hij met zijn snorharen. Ik huiver; de gapende duisternis is niet bepaald aantrekkelijk. ‘Wij hebben je hierheen gebracht’, miauwt Juro bemoedigend en de andere goden komen om me heen staan. ‘Nu is het aan jou, Moon Twister. Jij gaat Neonpolis redden.’ Oh nee. Het moment is daar. Goden, sta me bij! Hoofdstuk 36 Star werpt een blik over de rand en zijn gezicht betrekt. ‘Hoe gaan we die bewaker uitschakelen?’ sist hij in paniek. ‘Als hij alarm slaat dan kunnen we het wel vergeten.’ Blue zwiept met zijn staart. ‘Hoelang zou die Zwartklauw daar al zitten? Ik zou me dood vervelen, ik snap niet waarom iemand zich bij die bende aan wil sluiten.’ Silvers ogen schitteren. ‘Wacht, dat is misschien wel iets… misschien moeten we wachten totdat hij wordt afgelost. Dan is ‘ie toch afgeleid?’ Opa Star lijkt niet overtuigd. ‘Maar dan moeten we wel meteen twee katten uitschakelen… al heb je wel gelijk dat ze dan waarschijnlijk niet meteen alarm slaan.’ ‘Wie stemt er voor?’ vraag ik en steek mijn poot omhoog. Blue en Silver volgen meteen mijn voorbeeld en aarzelend gaat ook Stars poot de lucht in. ‘Prima, dan wachten we’, besluit ik. ‘Blue, neem jij de eerste wacht?’ De grijze kater kijkt me droog aan. ‘Oh, fijn. Dan sluit ik me niet aan bij de Zwartgeklauwden en moet ik alsnog op wacht staan.’ Maar hij knippert vriendelijk met zijn ogen en neemt een positie in aan de rand, tussen een kluwen kronkelige boomwortels. Zijn grijze vacht is onopvallend en hij houdt zijn vleugels zo plat tegen zijn pels gedrukt dat de Zwartklauw hem onmogelijk kan zijn. Ik zoek een gemakkelijke houding en ga liggen. Silvers vacht strijkt tegen de mijne en ik geef haar een geruststellende lik. ‘Het komt goed.’ Daarna leg ik mijn kop op mijn poten en val in een diepe, onrustige slaap. ‘Moon!’ klinkt de fluisterende stem van Silver, die me ruw wakker schudt. ‘Moon, er is beweging. Kom snel!’ Snel als het licht schiet ik richting de rand van de holte. ‘Oké, hoe gaan we dit aanpakken?’ vraagt Star peinzend. ‘Laten we langs de rand sluipen.’ Het geluk is met ons, want de twee katten lijken elkaar te mogen. Ze maken vriendelijk een praatje en ik hoor gesnor in hun kelen rommelen. Nog een gelukje: het zijn geen Air-katten. Ze kunnen dus niet wegvliegen! Nu zijn we zo dichtbij dat ze ons kunnen ruiken, we moeten meteen overgaan tot actie. Zonder het slaken van een strijdkreet springen we op de twee af. Het is begonnen, we kunnen nu niet meer terug. Hoofdstuk 37 De twee katten liggen bewusteloos tegen de stenen wand van de holte aan. Ik kan ze eindelijk goed bekijken. Eén van hen is stevig gebouwd en heeft brede schouders. Ik heb tijdens het korte gevecht een liaan uit de grond zien groeien; hij moet van de Plant-familie zijn. De andere kat heeft kleine zwemvliesjes bij zijn poten, het is dus een Water-kat, maar welke familie? ‘Van welke familie is deze Zwartklauw?’ vraag ik onderzoekend en Blue snuift. ‘Ach, dat maakt toch niet uit? We moeten gaan.’ Ik kijk de kring rond met een brok in mijn keel. Allemaal houden ze hun ogen verwachtingsvol op mij gericht. ‘Voordat we gaan, wil ik zeggen dat geen kat zich betere vrienden kan wensen. Zonder jullie was ik nooit zo ver gekomen, waren wij nooit zo ver gekomen… dank jullie.’ Mijn dankwoord wordt ontvangen met gelukzalig gesnor. ‘Kom op dan!’ miauwt Silver. ‘Het is tijd om te gaan.’ Ik ga ze voor, de verkillende duisternis in. Met mijn snorharen betast ik de ruwe, dicht op elkaar gelegen wanden. Plotseling staat mijn hart stil. Verderop gaat het twee kanten uit! Ik spits geconcentreerd mijn oren, maar uit geen van de gangen komt een aanwijzend geluid. ‘Welke kant?’ fluister ik. Al is mijn stem zacht, het galmt door de tunnels. Star schudt zijn kop. ‘Geen idee. Iemand?’ Blue stapt op de linker gang af. ‘Ik stem voor links.’ Daarna neemt Silver een plek in. ‘Ik stem voor rechts.’ Star knippert met zijn ogen. ‘Ik maak geen keuze, Moon. Het is aan jou.’ Met bonzend hart kijk ik mijn beide vrienden aan. Wat moet ik kiezen? Als ik de verkeerde keuze maak, is de kans groot dat de wachters al bijgekomen zijn en alarm hebben geslagen. Plotseling strijkt een vacht langs de mijne. Juro’s groene ogen glinsteren in het donker. ‘Het is links, Moon. De linker gang is de juiste.’ ‘Links’, besluit ik en ga hun voor. Het pad leidt steil naar beneden, en het tempo is langzaam om te voorkomen dat vallende steentjes ons verraden. Dan wordt het opeens lichter. Opgelucht zak ik in de sluiphouding en ga ik op het licht af. Ik kijk over mijn schouder, mijn vrienden zijn er nog steeds en verderop meen ik ook de schimmen van de goden te zien. ‘We zijn er’, fluister ik. ‘Operatie Kittenkamer begint.’ Hoofdstuk 38 We kunnen nu alleen nog maar heel zacht fluisteren, anders zullen de Zwartgeklauwden ons horen. ‘Wat willen we doen?’ fluistert Star. ‘Het zal niet lang meer duren totdat de bewakers bij bewustzijn komen.’ Ik kijk koortsachtig om me heen en snuif de lucht op. Er klopt iets niet, er hangt een vreemd aroma in de lucht. Ik word er een beetje licht in mijn kop van. Opa Star snuffelt ook eens en zijn ogen gaan wijd open van schrik. ‘Papaverzaad’, sist hij gealarmeerd. ‘Papa-wattes?’ herhaalt Blue met een vragend gezicht. ‘Het zijn de slaapverwekkende zaden uit de papaverplant’, legt Star uit. ‘Ik denk dat ze de zaden gebruiken om de kittens in slaap te houden.’ Ik kijk nog eens over de rand. Het is een grote ruimte, en het wemelt er van de Zwartgeklauwden. Op een richel aan de wand zie ik een zwart-witte kater met citroengele vlindervleugels. ‘Dat moet Shadow Misty zijn’, fluister ik met wiebelende oren. ‘De leider van de bende.’ Shadow kijkt met halfdicht geknepen ogen naar de katten onder zich. Ik ontwaar een vreemd iets aan de rechterkant. Nadat ik beter kijk weet ik wat het zijn. Van lianen zijn een aantal grote netten gevlochten, en door de kleine gaten zie ik kittens liggen. Soms hoor ik een zwak piepgeluidje, waarna een Zwartklauw controleert of het jong wel ligt te slapen. De netten wiegen zachtjes op en neer aan een uitstekende rotspunt. ‘De kittens’, sist Silver ademloos. ‘Maar er zijn zoveel Zwartgeklauwden! Hoe krijgen we die arme kleintjes ooit bevrijd?’ Plotseling hoor ik meer gepiep. De Zwartklauw die de netten bewaakt knikt even naar een ander, die naar de andere kant van de grot loopt. Uit een inkeping haalt hij een in bladeren verpakt bundeltje tevoorschijn. ‘De jongen worden wakker’, besef ik. ‘Ze gaan nieuwe zaden geven, dit is onze kans!’ Ik kijk Star, Blue en Silver snel aan. Ze knikken allemaal instemmend. Vervolgens ren ik naar de rand van de richel, sla mijn vleugels uit en spring. Hoofdstuk 39 Er klinkt een schelle kreet: ‘Indringers!’ Ik cirkel over de Zwartklauwen heen totdat ik mijn doelwit vind. De kat met de zadenbundel, degene die de kittens in slaap wilde brengen. Met een strijdkreet maak ik een duikvlucht en laat ik mezelf vallen. De Zwartklauw is onvoorbereid op de aanval en laat de papaverzaden vallen. Zo snel als hij kan vlucht hij weg uit de grot. Een rode poes staat voor mijn neus met een vervaarlijk zwiepende staart. ‘Miezerig jonkie’, spuugt ze voordat ze haar poot optilt. Een steekvlam schiet tevoorschijn en ik duik opzij. De vlammen raken me op een haar na niet, al voel ik dat enkele haren op mijn staart verschroeid zijn van de hitte. De Flame kijkt me aan met een spottende blik in haar ogen. ‘Zozo, Twistertje. Nou wil ik wel eens zien wat jij kan. Een briesje wind maken?’ voegt ze er honend aan toe. Opeens moet ik denken aan die dag, een hele tijd geleden, voordat ik ook maar van de Zwartgeklauwden had gehoord. Toen Light en zijn volgers me voor de zoveelste keer in de val lokten. Dat moet de dag zijn geweest waarop ik Blue heb leren kennen! Light had toen dezelfde opmerking gemaakt, Twistertje. En nu ga ik hetzelfde antwoord geven. Met een grauw hef ik mijn poot op. Ik voel hem verhitten en nog meer verhitten en een felle, witte lichtstraal schiet op haar af. De Flame schreeuwt in paniek en wordt de lucht in geslingerd. Met ogen die branden van haat kijkt ze me aan. Ik meen even Light Lightning in haar te zien. ‘Ik ben geen Twistertje’, miauw ik koeltjes. ‘Ik ben een Twister, en daar ben ik trots op.’ Daarna laat ik haar gaan, waarna ze zich naar de rand van de grot sleept. Ik voel kracht door me heen stromen. Het is me gelukt! Ik beheers nu mijn lichtstralen. Deze keer verloor ik de controle niet, nee, ik koos er bewust voor om mijn gave in te zetten. Ik hef mijn kop op naar het plafond. Zal de geest van Astar nu naar me kijken? Dan merk ik Shadow Misty op, net op tijd. De zwart-witte kater heeft zich tegen de grond gedrukt en staat klaar om me te bespringen, maar ik ben klaar voor hem. Zodra hij springt, zet ik mezelf af met mijn achterpoten en sla ik mijn vleugels uit. De Zwartgeklauwden-leider mist zijn doel en klauwt gefrustreerd in het gesteente. Zijn klauwen laten diepe groeven achter. Ik aarzel niet en draai met mijn poot. Langzaam ontstaat er een wervelwind en de kater wordt van de grond af getild. In paniek slaat hij met zijn vlindervleugels, maar ik maak een duikvlucht en landt op zijn rug. ‘Ik heb je’, grom ik vol triomf. ‘Leider van de Zwartgeklauwden, geef je over.’ Hij kijkt me honend aan. ‘Ik? Leider?’ grauwt hij geamuseerd. ‘Oh, dat zou ik wel willen. Maar ik ben zeker niet de leider.’ Ik gaap hem aan. Niet Shadow Misty? Maar wie dan wel?! Hoofdstuk 40 ‘Niet jij?’ breng ik uit. Het lijkt alsof alles om me heen instort. Ik had me voorbereid op het gevecht tegen deze kat, ik had me op hem gefocust, ik had naar zijn sterke en zwakke punten gevraagd, maar alles is niks waard geweest. We zaten er al die tijd naast. Shadow Misty maakt handig gebruik van mijn verbazing om me van zijn rug af te gooien. Ik knal tegen een van de netten aan, en ik hoor de kittens angstig piepen. ‘Sorry’, mompel ik voordat ik weer opstijg. Niet Shadow. Niet hij. Maar wie dan wel? Shadow is degene die bevelen grauwt tegen de Zwartgeklauwden, waarom zou hij de leider niet zijn? Van bovenaf zie ik pas hoe erg we in de minderheid zijn. ‘MOON!’ schreeuwt Sorens stem keihard. ‘Kijk achter je!’ Als door een wesp gestoken draai ik me om en zie een gigantische gestalte uit de schaduwen van de rotsen tevoorschijn komen. Wanneer hij zijn kop opheft zie ik zijn ogen, die branden in de mijne. Zijn golf van haat doorboort me, en ik heb zin om mijn ogen op iets anders te richten, maar de zwarte, duistere kop lijkt mijn aandacht vast te houden. Wanneer hij een strijdkreet slaakt, weet ik opeens van Shadow bedoelde. Hij is inderdaad niet de leider van deze bende. Hij is slechts een pion in het spel van dit wezen. Ik heb altijd gedacht dat ze niet meer bestonden. Dat de laatsten van dit ras gesneuveld zijn in de oorlog van lang geleden, dat de goden hen hebben vermoord. Ik dacht dat Neonpolis voor eeuwig van hen verlost zou zijn. En ik wed dat de goden zelf dat ook dachten. Maar nee, iedereen zit ernaast. Iedereen heeft er altijd naast gezeten. Deze wezens, gedreven door pure haat tegenover alle katten, zijn meer dan een verhaaltje om kittens bang te maken. Ze hebben dan wel een ziel en lichaam, en bestaan niet (zoals in de oude verhalen) puur uit schaduw, maar dit is overduidelijk een van die moordende zwarte wolven, vastbesloten zijn voorouders te wreken, met klauwen vele keren groter dan die van een kat en ogen die je ter plekke lijken te verschroeien. De leider van de Zwartgeklauwden, degene die al dit onheil over de stad heeft opgeroepen, de meest gezochte crimineel uit Neonpolis, draagt geen gezicht van mijn eigen soort. Eigenlijk best logisch; hoe kan een kat nou zoveel van zijn eigen soort koelbloedig doden? Nee, dit is een zoveel gevaarlijkere tegenstander. En we waren al zo hopeloos in de minderheid. Ik weet dat we dit niet gaan winnen, of er moet een wonder gebeuren. Het enige wat ik nu nog te bieden heb is dat ik tenminste een aantal Zwartklauwen met me meeneem in mijn graf. Jullie weten inmiddels wat voor wezen dit is. Dat zou iedereen weten, gezien de omschrijving die algemeen bekend is in Neonpolis. De grote leider waar ik het tegen op moet nemen, is een… Demon. Wordt vervolgd Hoofdstuk 41 t/m 50 Moon moet een directe confrontatie aangaan met de demon. Is er nog hoop? Of zullen hij en zijn vrienden reddeloos verloren zijn? Categorie:MagiCats Categorie:MagiCats: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot Categorie:Morgenpoot: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal